Dark and Light
by AryaRiddle
Summary: EDIT: She seems to have disappeared again... I am so sorry... This is HiddleFrost. I know it says I'm not allowed to put Tom on here, but I've seen others, and I don't want this reported, so hopefully, there will be more HiddleFrost fans than reporters. I wrote this with another roleplayer I met [She's the amazing Loki, I'm the sad Tom], and it is a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Loki was seething. Which, in the long run, was quite a bit better than the mad fury he had been some time earlier. There never really was any calming Loki down [ not successfully, anyway ], and society was all too lucky that the God of Mischief had found himself in an unceremonious heap out in the middle of nowhere. Or, had he known better, in the lovely state of New Mexico. As higher powers would have it, Loki was no more than a mile away or so from the very site that a movie dedicated to his quite accurately depicted story was. "The Avengers", as millions of anticipating fans knew it to be, a movie the actors were all to happy to be participating in.

Collecting himself from the ground, it took a moment for Loki to gather his wits around him, he was lucky every limb and cell had stayed intact during the brutal fall through space from the Bifrost. The ravenette was not likely to ever forget the day he'd been tossed away into oblivion, while his gleaming golden brother received what he was always denied; priority. And, as Odin would have it for his favored son, Loki was saved second. Or, rather, denied the second chance to even be saved. Snarling angrily, he ran a hand through his long dark hair, feeling it spike up at the ends in his trademark hairstyle. Had he actually fallen into the set of The Avengers, all would have mistaken him for the actor playing him, but never the true god they sought to portray.

Brushing dirt from his leather pants and the front of his armor, sparking green magic twisting in a very viper-esque fashion around his right hand until there was a gleaming scepter grasped firmly in his slender fingers. Drawing upon his magic [ which had fortunately been spared from tampering ], the god decided he would travel further out, perhaps a mile? Yes, he could sense nothing more in this barren wasteland, merely mesas and scraggly bushes, with cactus spiking stoutly from the parched earth. And just like that, he was gone, searching as he travelled for anything, and what drew him was an enormous swell of bustling, lights, electricity, and Midgardian fleas. Like a moth to a flame, Loki reappeared, just outside the area where they were currently filming, bright lights of varying hues focused on one spot. Curiosity managing to get the upper hand, Loki drew closer, hidden by the shadows of the night. Brow furrowing, he glanced upwards, spotting ramparts where he could achieve a bird's-eye view of the gathering.

Once more he travelled as it was nothing, appearing, and still veiled in shadows. What he saw spiked a sort of unbridled venom in his eyes, anger causing the god to crush the metal of the railing beneath him. Captured in his steely gaze were doppelgängers of all those he despised most. What caught his eye specifically, out of them all; was himself. How DARE that insignificant whelp take on his very likeness, parading it about? Gritting his teeth, Loki vowed to destroy the mortal, no matter what means necessary.

* * *

Tom woke up that morning, somewhat empty. He didn't know why, but he had had a dream about his last movie again. About him falling off of the Bifrost. Again. He hated that, it scared him too much. Sighing, he got out of bed and began to prepare for his newest torture. Playing the man in his dreams. Like he could ever compare. And it was horrible when he looked in a mirror, only to realize it was just him. Pretending.

He made it into the hair and makeup trailer, and let them fiddle with him, destroying Tom, and putting an angry bitter Loki in his place… He wanted to cry. He wished he could hug the Loki he had to play, but instead he had to be him. Suddenly he wished he had refused to play him in Thor and in the Avengers, but it was immediately followed by guilt. How else would he have come to know so much about this man?

They suited him up, had him drink lots of water, and set the giant helm on his head. He looked into the mirror, glaring at himself, seeing only Loki in his stead. The hairdresser giggled. "Wow, you really /are/ Loki." He couldn't help but glare at her, not having to force himself into that mask. "How dare you, you pathetic mortal? Kneel before me!" She laughed, and did as he asked. He felt himself soften a bit. "Thanks," he muttered before leaving the trailer.

They had just gotten to the part where he was climbing in the back of the car, and Tom could already feel the heat. It was late in the day, the heat was not as intense, but damn if this outfit wasn't heavy and hot. No wonder they had him drinking so much. As he clambered into the back of the car for the third time, he let his exhaustion show. At the end of the clip, Whedon stood and clapped. "There ya go, Tom! Perfect! Keep that up!" He smiled wearily as they let him down for another break, mopping his brow and giving him more water. As he was sipping from the bottle, he looked up. And nearly choked.

He was there! Right there! Up in one of the rafters! He froze as he stared. He couldn't be seeing things. There he was, Loki, the god, the real one. He looked absolutely homicidal as he glared at Tom. But gods did Tom stare back. He was beautiful. Better than he had thought, and eerily like him. He quickly finished with the helpers, saying he wanted to go for a bit of a walk higher up to get a bit of fresh air, and climbed up the rafters.

* * *

The human Loki saw coming from somewhere inside this deep establishment to be out in the open held such an unsettling likeness to the true god. Even the way he strode, the way he held himself was nearly identical to the true "character". Observing quietly, his jaw clenched as he watched on. That voice, though, when it was speaking, mimicking him, it sounded true. How could this possibly be? It did not seem to be the work of any magic; Midgard was far too primitive to handle anything of the sort. Nor was it any sort of higher science, you could not make such exact replicas of anyone, especially someone they hadn't the foggiest idea existed in real life. Even his bloody /helm/ had been replicated! [not quite as radiant, but they were simply mortals, after all ]. The railing beneath his hands was bent even further by just a taste of his explosive rage, making the metal look like a spine riddled with an appalling case of scoliosis.

The only thing to console Loki on some level now was their actions. They were...playing out scenes, he assumed, that had never happened to the god...Yet. As he watched on, the trickster couldn't help but be more intrigued than he'd like to admit. Half absorbed in it all, he mulled over what in the nine realms could be the purpose for it all, but all be damned if he didn't make sure he found out. Observing carefully, his vivid green eyes swept over the set, and another strike of luck for everyone else that the actor who played Thor was absent this time, or Loki's general rage would've caused him to slaughter the man. Watching people flood out to crowd around the actor below guides guises as him, he heard snippets of words, gathering from it all that they were finished for the day. Perhaps he would have to pay the insolent man a visi- Their eyes met, and he glared down at him, knowing that nobody else had been keen enough to spot him so high up in the rafters like he was. Looked like there would be a slight change of plans, then.

Looking dangerously predatory as Tom scaled the rafters carefully, Loki was tempted to rush forward and grab the man by his throat, flinging him to his death on the pavement and dirt below. Despite all that, something stopped him. The mortal seemed so...so entranced by the sight of the god, as of he truly knew who he was, as if he was all too excited to be in the villain's presence. Only later would he find out that it was all too true. Brows furrowing, he drew away from the crumpled steel railing, hands clasping behind his back as he took a step closer to the actor, observing that his face was startlingly handsome. No. /no/, it was not the time or situation for thoughts like that. Regaining his cold composure, Loki spoke, voice almost exactly like that of Tom's when in character. "And what mockery do you seek to pull, mortal, while dressed in my exact likeness?" he hissed, pinning him with his green stare.

* * *

Tom forced himself to stand tall, rather than throw himself at the god's feet like he wanted. He looked him up and down. He really was almost exactly like him… It was amazing, and oh so satisfying to know that he was not destroying his image. It was wonderful to actually see him, to know he exists…. He couldn't help but smile softly. "So it is you." He looked at the rail, wanting to laugh at its predicament.

He slowly took off his helm, brushing his hair back, wiping away his sweat as best as he could, before placing it on the floor between them. "I believe this is yours. Though, I doubt you'd want this one, it's rather hot and sweaty right now…" He chuckled softly before looking up at him.

"I do not mock you, my lord. In fact, I'm one of the few who looks up to you…" he smiled reassuringly at him, raising his hands in surrender. "I am simply following my orders. You see, here, we are trying to emulate your stories through acting, and we will make a moving picture out of it, where it looks like I am you… I must say, I'm relieved to see that I'm doing you justisce…"

* * *

Loki still refused to let his hard, cold gaze falter, even a bit, all the while observing him carefully, noticing every bit and detail altered in his likeness. They had done an admittedly good job, and had his mind not been occupied by other things with slightly more priority, he would have been unnerved himself. There was no time for that now, though, if the mortal were to shout down and inform all the others that he was here, it would eventually blow up into something that would turn bad for the godling. Because, eventually, the news would find its way to Asgard, and his oaf of a brother Thor would decide to step in as the noble hero he'd been tricked into believing to be and attempt saving his dear brother. If that were to happen, Loki would not be able to handle it. Not without an enormous battle, foolish amounts of resistance, and earth-wrenching magic. If that was the way it had to be, then so be it. This was not his home planet, and he would not treat it as such.

Gaze flitting up to meet with those bright, blue-green eyes, he finally realized the man had said something, smiling as if this was no dangerous feat to be in a temperamental Norse god's midst. That aside, he found the very words Tom had spoken curious in themselves. "Of course it is." He answered in a sort of snappish manner, who else would he be? Watching as the lanky man took apart the helmet and drew it away from his head [ only to reveal inky black locks in the exact likeness of his own ], he gave it a rather condescending look. At least _his _helmet always stayed in one piece, but, granted, Tom wore it rather well. Eying it for a few moments, he said nothing, sucking in a deep breath through his nose. "Keep it. I am capable of summoning my original helm at whim," he murmured now, tone not quite as edgy now.  
Surprise now infiltrated his green eyes, half-wondering if Tom was actually being sincere to his word. "It will do you no good to have me as a role model," Loki spoke, turning his head to look out into the desert expanse, now dark in the night. Turning back almost abruptly, his eyes narrowed. "Doing _me_ justice? Justice is one thing I have yet to experience from anyone." the god spoke through gritted teeth, licking his lips after he spoke. "I cannot waste anymore of my time here, this location is far too conspicuous."

* * *

Tom looked at the helm, frowning slightly as it broke apart. Why couldn't it have done that hours ago? But he snapped his head up at the next words. "Role model?" Gods, his voice…. It was mesmerizing. "N-no, you're more than that…"

He stepped forward slowly, carefully, as if afraid to scare him. "I know. And… I wish I could give it to you. I wish I could give you everything… So, come back home with me. To the hotel. Stay there tonight." He smiled soothingly. "Please? It would be my honor. I would love to hear what you've really been up to…" He held out his hand. "You can hide, and when you get there, you can change into some more inconspicuous clothing, bathe, and we can go get you something to eat. You look a bit beat up…"


	2. Chapter 2

Curiosity inflating tenfold now, he watched the lights from down below reflect off of it before turning to look back at the man, holding his gaze. Well, that was certainly an interesting turn of events. Well, more so than any other so far. "How could I ever be more than a rolemodel to you? I'm afraid I cannot see how that is possible, especially considering the fact you've just barely figured out I am real, and not some character from an ancient mythology." the words were not meant to be condescending, nor did they have any sort of malicious tone to them; it was all just simple wondering, half speaking his thoughts out loud.

First instinct flared up inside the god; to either turn around and escape, inthe case that Tom were to make any sudden movements or attempt anything, but he stood his ground, feeling far too skittish all of a sudden, paranoia hanging over his head. Blinking once, he felt like something was tearing inside of him, deep in his chest. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that before, and nobody had ever derived this reaction from Loki. Shelter? He would be needing that, especially here. Some small voice in the back or his mind told him he really wouldn't be finding as good a company as this kind man, no matter where else he found refuge. So, against all odds, he took the other slender hand in his own. "The consequences for aiding me will be severe if you are caught. Feel free to withdraw your offer, I will not blame you. " No. That was not true. Lies, all of it. He selfishly wished to go along no matter what. Upon mentioning the beat up bit, he became aware that there was actually quite a few bruises and sore spots all over his body from a rough landing.

* * *

Tom smiled victoriously. "You're more than my role model, you were my mentor. I had to /be/ you for so long… I looked up to you, and as ridiculous as it sounds, I cared for you and asked your help every day…" He squeezed the cool hand in his happily. "I've longed to meet you for so long…"

He laughed softly. "Oh, hush. They won't catch you, you're Loki! All you have to do is stay under your magic, and stay behind me, and no one will see you… You'll be safe with me. I wouldn't let them take you, no matter who /they/ are… Now, I have to get changed from this damned hot thing, and once I get free of your persona, we'll head home, okay?" He smiled soothingly as he started to lead him from the rafters. "I'll just take you to a shady spot. You hide in the shadows, right? So I'll leave you under a tree, where no one will go, and you can just hide a bit until I get changed and drink a bit more water. I'm a bit overheated…"

He led him to a small tree, making sure no one saw them, and set him next to the trunk. "Now, please, milord, just… stay here for a few minutes. It will take time for them to help me out of these heavy clothes, and then I have to towel off a bit and dress in my own clothes. I promise I shall return as soon as I can, and I hope you'll be here when I return?" He looked him over worriedly, biting his lip slightly as he left. He didn't want to leave him alone for a moment. He had no idea if he was dreaming or not, but he didn't want it to end…

* * *

This man's own enthusiasm for everything was quickly beginning to rub off on Loki, or at least affect his mood very quickly and efficiently. He could justly say that he had never met or been in the company of anyone like Tom, and he felt there would never be anyone else like him. Shock, surprise, confusion, it was all muddled in the ravenette's eyes as Tom kept talking, listing all the impacts his very...character, he supposed, had had on the spritely actor. Reassured by the squeeze, he felt as if he deserved nothing of the doting affections he was being showered with...but it made him feel more complete than he ever had before. "I was not aware anyone could care for me as deeply as you do...so blindly. Well, it seems your wish has been granted, then. I cannot imagine I live up to your expectations." he murmured, resisting the urge to run his thumb over the warm skin of the hand eagerly clasped around his own. Loki's skin was always uniquely chilly, perhaps another reason why nobody dared get too close to him.

A glimmer of humor was in the god's eyes at the man's next statement, observing him to be rather hyper and a tad childish when it came to something he was so passionate about. "You do have a point there. I have mastered disguise over quite a bit of time, but those are incredibly brave words for someone hiding a very dangerous outcast from gods; the stuff of legends. Yet, for some reason, I seem to be assured that this is true. I will do the most in my power to keep you from being a target of their punishment if I am caught and eternally incarcerated..." He trailed off on the last bit, images flashing through his mind about what that would be like. For the first time, he smiled ever so slightly, lip curling up a fraction. "Alright, I shall wait as patiently as I can." Leather boots tapping softly on the iron grating that served as floor for the rafters, they made their way down. Smile dissipating, he thought for a moment before replying. "Yes. It is something I am far too accustomed to," he said rather quietly, and t was true. Or, rather, he'd always been cast off into the shadows, never able to shine in Thor's stead. All the more time to brew his bitter hate, it seemed. "I will wait, then. But if any threat appears, I will not be here once you return. Be sure to keep yourself properly hydrated."

Hands clasped behind his back now, he rested back against the scraggly tree, feeling its rough bark in his palm, eying the set, lights beginning to dim as things toned down for the night. Milord? It sounded like a title only for a king. Loki...was obviously not a king, as Tom would know full well. "Yes, I believe you will find me here upon your return. Circumstances permitting, of course. " And the god intended on keeping that as best he could, already feeling an attachment forming, and he hadn't the foggiest notion as to why; but he did not want to crush Tom by leaving, not if he could help it.

* * *

Tom nearly giggled as he ran to the trailer. "Mortals! Get this off of me!" The dressers burst out laughing as they helped him out of the clothing, taking him to a small kiddie pool they'd bought for him and dunking water over him to cool him off. He smiled the whole time, shivering under the chilly water until he was allowed to move behind the screen and change underwear. He pulled off the wet ones and dragged on the new ones, happy to be cared for so much. He quickly pulled on his clothes before kissing them all on the cheek and thanking them.

He dashed out of the trailer, breathing excitedly and looking around. He casually walked to the tree, trying not to draw focus. "My lord?" he whispered. When he saw Loki, he smiled happily. "Great! You're still here! I hope I wasn't too long!" He bowed his head lightly as he began to walk away. "Are you hidden from others?" "Of course." He nodded at that as he led him, wanting to hold his hand again, but not sure if he'd be allowed. He also thought about what had been said. He waited until they got into his car and zoomed off to someplace where they wouldn't see him, before stopping the car and looking at him.

"Okay, don't be mad, but I wanted to respond to all that you said to me and ask you something, and I didn't want to do that while you were hiding from everyone….

First. Don't ever think you don't live up to my expectations. You more than did that. And yes, you did answer my prayers, and I couldn't be happier. It was getting to be hell having to pretend to be you when I knew I couldn't compare.

Second. You are no dangerous outcast, you are Loki, God of Mischief, Lies, Trickery, and I might add good looks. Do not degrade yourself so.

Third. I couldn't care less if I get dragged off to some Asgardian prison for the rest of my meager life, as long as I still get to see you. I've waited for you for too long to let you go so easily. There's no need to protect me, I've got the Chrises and Scarlett on my side, no matter what. And they can kick ass.

Fourth. I wish I could tell you that you'll never need to remain in the shadows again, but I can't promise that. I can only say I will do what I can to keep you in the light.

Fifth, I may have forgotten to get a drink… so that will be my first order of business when we get to the hotel.

Lastly, do I need to call a doc- I mean, a healer? You don't look too good…."

He looked at him, worried he may have offended him. "Also, I um… I don't want to offend you, ever. And I'll only ever tell you the truth. And I'll do what you want, so… don't get mad at me or leave, okay?"

* * *

Sighing wearily, Loki slid down the trunk of the tree, feeling as if his legs could no longer fully support the weight of everything; his armor, his conscience, the overload of everything that had happened so far in such a short amount of time. He found himself looking up at the heavens, his home so far away. Gritting his teeth, the god forced back the overwhelming burning at the back of his eyes, swallowing the tightening of his throat away. No, he could show no such weakness here. He was an outcast and would remain one forever, it was no longer his home up above in the heavens. He would have to push himself to forget all that had taken place before. He was a Jotun, and they would never go to great lengths to achieve back their prince either way. He was a prisoner of war. Aesir blood mingled with that of the frost giants to create a mutt mix that no-one had ever truly sought or wanted. But he would not wallow in pity. No, Loki was going to make sure all of them truly regretted the mistake they had made, that they paid for it in their blood, mingled with that of all the ones they had claimed to love. Now was not the time, for he had no idea how to even return to the realm.

Swallowing a few more times, he leaned his head back to rest against the tree, feeling worn and hollow now. Perhaps there was no hope for him; but he was damned to live an eternity this way, and Loki had tried countless times to end his eternity by his own hand until he realized it was to no avail, and grew even more tarnished in the soul. These thoughts were beginning to drag him down, like anchors attached to both his ankles, sinking further and further. There was no end in sight, only more pain for Loki, which would then be ridded of, or sated at least, by expelling his hurt onto others. It was a vicious cycle he knew he would never be able to readily rid himself from. It was ridiculous how fast his mood changed, and his eyes seemed to cloud over for moments, unaware of his surroundings, wondering what it would be like to never have to live forever. He could only ever imagine.

Still trapped in his self-murderous thoughts, Loki took a few seconds to notice the man before him, smelling fresher and looking quite a bit sprinkle lively than before, if it was at all possible. Now he could see that his true hair was a head full of soft golden-blonde / brown curls all around his head, now dyed black for film purposes. It looked very good on the actor. Any sort of pleasant expression was gone from his face, and Loki wrestled to keep the pained one off, rising from his seat on the dirt to follow after the man. "No. Not very long." Voice distant, he gazed out at the scraggly brush now shadowed black in the dark. Climbing into the odd form of transportation, the god was uncharacteristically quiet during the ride, focused on what was outside the window, shifting in his seat as they stopped. Their eyes met again, and he felt momentarily uplifted by the voice, which now had a pleasant British accent to it. Stunned that Tom could be so straightforward, but put it in a manner that was so inspirational. Raising his eyebrows, Loki wondered if at one point he had ever been so fulfilled in his life like Tom was, so ready to offer advice and stick avidly to what he was passionate about no matter what. Not sure what to say for once, he glanced outside, then back at him.

"I still cannot say I understand your level of determination for all of this, but I can say that it means more to me than I will ever be able to demonstrate outwardly." pausing for a second, Loki bit his lip. "Though, I am not sure how well your mortal allies would be able to withstand an attack from an actual Thor, or Odin from that matter. I have my own tricks, of course, but one can never know. You care...so much about me, it is an incredibly new, but pleasing experience," his voice grew softer at the end. "If I am in the shadows, you must be sure to keep yourself from being drawn in by them. It is no way for someone so..invigorating as you to live, and I will fight tooth and claw to ensure it." glancing down at his hands and armor, he brushed at then for a few seconds. "No. Anything of the sort, too much exposure is the last thing I need." he murmured, figuring on resting his magic for a while. "I will heal myself with my powers."

An unhumored laugh escaped him, short and rather like a scoff. "You will not offend me. Nor will you have to worry about serving me, did you expect me to tell you to kneel or something of the sort?"

* * *

Tom put the car back in gear and headed back to the hotel, smiling softly. "I… I'm not sure I know what to say… I'm flattered. I, I suppose I never thought that you'd accept me wanting to care for you. That and you wish to keep me from the shadows you keep referring to. Whatever it is, I'd suffer it for you."

He laughed a bit, continuing. "And, well, I _am_ to demand the mere mortals to kneel very often… And as for the rest, just… go with the flow, you know? Just let it happen. And now that I know I won't offend you, I'm going to keep talking, so you'll just have to ignore me if I get too annoying… You don't have to worry anymore, whatever happened out there…" it finally hit him. "D-Did you just fall from the Bifrost?"


	3. Chapter 3

The terrain was mostly dirt and shrubbery, a sort of landscape Loki had rarely ever seen before, but it was beautiful in itself, he supposed, watching as everything whipped by while Tom drove. "Oh, really now? It would have been foolish to turn down such a offer when it is quite the priority," he said, still looking out the window. Turning back, he wondered where the actor was able to draw upon all this positive energy, his bright outlook on anything. Was it even possible to like him, or his character, to such extremities after one simple meeting and a couple years of playing him? Apparently so. "Your knowledge of all the powers you could be facing now is incredibly limited. I would not speak so rashly if I were you." he warned, pushing back a few stray hands of hair from out of his eyes. "Mortals are weak, they must be freed from their own freedom to experience what it is like to truly live..." he trailed off, feeling bitterness rising.

"No. One day I will be taken back, or return to Asgard, and I will make sure that history remembers the day I do." he snapped, more to himself than the man next to him. "I do have to worry. Their powers are far beyond you, and Heimdall sees all. Our time together shall be limited at best." eyes sparking with something Tom couldn't place, Loki glared, and finally struggled to calm down a reasonable amount. "I would not be here had I not been allowed to fall. I was cast out and ended up here. I wish to speak of it no longer." memories from the event washed up, each one a surge of new feelings. Loki felt tired now, he simply wanted to get to wherever they were headed and begin resting up his magic to heal himself.

* * *

Tom felt himself take a sharp inhale when he heard those words. Freedom is life's great lie…. It sounded awfully familiar. And for a moment, he couldn't breathe. Was this how the Avengers movie came about? He forced himself not to cry as he silently drove the car into the parking garage and parked it. He wasn't sure what to do. There were so many things to react to…

He got out of the car and walked around to Loki's side, opening the door and helping him out. "I… I'll just say this for now, then. I dreamed of that terrible fall. Again and again. And I never knew why it was in my nightmares until now. I'd like to introduce myself, for I've been so rude… I'm Tom Hiddleston, and I am best known for my work as Loki." He looked up at him, still fighting the tears, as he whispered, "Is there a way your magic can make it so I can still hold your hand when hidden, and I don't stand out?"

* * *

Loki spared a glance over in the direction of the curly-haired man, liking this natural hairstyle quite a bit more than he had when the man was actually in, well, /his/ character. Not that he would admit it, though; not now, at the very least. In due time, he felt. Noticing a sort of sparkle that signified there were tears in Tom's eyes, he swallowed once before speaking. He felt a sincere desire to keep Tom from ever having reason to cry, ever. This was extremely rare at all; Loki was always the one to seek to wreak pain and a reason to weep on all others about him. Deciding there wasn't really anything he could say, he simply watched as they entered into the place where other vehicles like this one, studying the various other types there were, all crafted out of metal and of all various shapes and sizes. How peculiar.

As the door opened, Loki accepted the help without any resistance, he was feeling slightly shaky. Watching him, his eyes narrowed as he pondered over what Tom had just said. "I guarantee you it was quite the nightmare, but it is quite unique that you shared my experience in a dream. It must mean quite a bit." he mused, eyes kind now, but underlying permanent sadness was evident in them as he studied Tom's features. "You have been anything but rude, of that I can assure you." he murmured. "Tom Hiddleston? The name seems so familiar for some reason, you by now for sure know my name." he replied, the next question catching him off guard. Staggering a bit, his eyes widened and were focused on his companion's own blue-green eyes. One hand found its way, as if on its own to brush over fleetingly for a mere second over his pronounced cheek, then dropping it down. "If you so please. My magic will not injure you when our hands touch if I make it to be so," he murmured quietly at last, gingerly threading their fingers together at last, licking his lips.

* * *

Tom felt his heart skip a few beats as his hand came up, and he didn't think it was fear. He watched it fall from his peripheral vision, unable to look away from Loki's eyes until his hand touched his, and he stared at their joined hands. Until he glanced back up to see him lick his lips. He could have sworn he forgot to breathe, and he happily squeezed his hand before shaking his head a bit and leading him to the elevator. "Now… I don't know what you're… used to, here on Midgard, but… we're going to go into a small metal moving box. And I don't know if you'll be scared or not, but know that I'm here, and it's not going to hurt you, okay?" He turned back, forcing a smile on his face as he pressed the button. "And… well. Now would be the best time to hide. They have little cameras that can see us in there. And… well. I don't want them seeing you…"

He led him into the elevator, refusing to cry. How could he feel like this for a god that was starting down that destructive path that he was forced to emulate? It had to be impossible. There couldn't be any way for it to happen. And yet… he looked so scared and happy when he asked to hold his hand…

He felt like he couldn't breathe as the elevator stopped. "N-now, just… move quickly, don't touch anyone, and keep hidden…" he squeezed his hand, more for Tom's comfort than for his, and began to walk briskly to the other elevator that would take them to his room. Once they made it without paparazzi, Tom sighed a bit, but he still couldn't relax. How could he convince a god that a mere mortal knew the wisdom of dropping his anger and hatred?

* * *

Trying to keep himself from shaking due to the weariness and everything bearing down upon him, Loki kept looking straight ahead, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Tom let his gaze slip down to view their loosely clasped hands. The man's skin was warm, much warmer than many others, as if he were flustered. Then again, that would not be such an unbelievable thing under these circumstances. Both of them walked along, staying in silence save for the sound of Loki's boots on the floor and the occasional soft squeak of leather and clink of metal on his armor. They soon came to a silver metal door, and stood in front of it; only turning his head to look down at Tom as he offered an explanation. "I will not be scared. You seem to forget I have experienced much worse than this could ever be." he said, but he could never surely know. After all, he was a complete wreck right now, and almost anything could throw him clawing off the metaphorical edge. Reassured by the words, he swallowed once more, far too glad that Tom had tightened his grip on Loki's pale hand. Catching the smile but not quick enough to return it, he heeded the man's words, chanting a few words in ancient Asgardian dialect under his breath. Straightening up a bit, he focused on the man once more. "It should be possible that no-one aside from you can see me in my true form. To others I will appear an 'ordinary' Midgardian." he said after finishing up the incantation, the presence of magic lingering in the air around him.

Slipping in between the few others inside the elevator, Loki kept his due place beside the actor, making sure to discreetly send anyone who got too close for the god's comfort a searing glare, one which he had perfected over quite some time practicing in Thor. Coming to a sort of strange stop, Loki swayed as the elevator slowed down and came to their floor, doors opening as the people filed out. Heeding the instructions cautiously, the ravenette was sure to stay out of the way of others, contact with his skin would ruin the illusion, since they could see him as someone else, but not feel since he had not changed his true form. Unease was curled around inside Loki's belly, and it was evident on his sharp features, glinting in his eyes. Mounting another of the same device, the trickster kept shifting his weight from one leg to the other, oddly uncomfortable when surrounded in such a small space by strangers like these. Looking forward to finally reaching their destination, he clenched his jaw to keep from asking. Nothing could risk blowing cover now.

* * *

Tom gently squeezed his hand as they neared the floor, making sure to try and console him. When they finally got to it, he dragged him out of the elevator and nearly ran to his room, hurriedly opening it and getting them both inside before locking the door behind him. "Sorry, I just… I get a little paranoid sometimes. You have to when the buzzards are circlin'." He smiled weakly before walking to him. "Now… I've got another talk that I'm trying to prepare, but… I don't know yet what exactly to say, so… we'll put it off for now." He smiled reassuringly at the other as he slowly placed his hands on his chest.

Gods, what a chest. He could feel it right through the armor. He smiled shyly as he slowly took off his jacket. "Now, we need to get you out of these heavy things and into a nice hot bath." He got the jacket off and draped it across a chair. His hands then returned to the buckles of the armor, working easily on them, recognizing the familiarity of the costume. "I'll… I'll just get you down to your pants, and then I'll show you to the bathroom and fill the bath. I think you can take them off by yourself? I don't want to invade your privacy…" He couldn't believe he was getting so worked up over stripping him.


	4. Chapter 4

The hold of hands between each of the men served as a sort of saving link connecting them both, keeping Loki from doing something irrational. Moving quickly, he able to keep up with Tom's gate, but just barely due to his state of body. Breath slightly labored as the door closed hastily behind him, Loki took a few staggering steps father inside the five-star hotel's very appealing room. "No, I understand. I was in no way eager to be out there any longer than necessary." he replied after having caught his his breath sufficiently enough to speak. Straightening up and turning around to face Tom as he made his way over to the god, and at his next words feeling even more curious than before. Damn, he would have to wait to hear this supposed "talk", but Loki would have to accept that for now. Faltering for a moment, the ravenette almost drew away at the touch, letting the magic he'd been using for the illusion to others fall. He could waste no more of it when unnecessary. The smile he was met by kept him from lashing out or doing anything other than stand there, heart beginning to race even though there was no direct contact between their skin.

Staying quiet, Loki watched as the man drew off his black leather jacket, watching the way his limbs moved to pull it off in a well-practiced manner. The idea of a thorough bath was highly appealing at this point, and he'd never been able to relax properly when he felt unclean. Surprised for a second when Tom was so easily able to begin unfastening the armor, he remembered that wearing it daily for a while was something the actor was accustomed to. Feeling awkward that the curly-haired male was doing all the work, he began to help, pulling off most of it until he stood only in black leather pants, drawing away slowly to sit on one of the beds and pull his boots away. "Thank you, I look forward to cleansing," he murmured, noticing that he was acting rather strange, a hint of redness on his cheeks.

* * *

"R-right.. right. I'll go… I'll go fill the water then." Tom drew away from the god and nearly ran to the bathroom, fighting his blush. Seeing him half naked had been a bit shocking. It was… too familiar. It was like he was undressing himself. It was frightening and odd and oh-so…. Interesting. He quickly ran the water, making sure that it was very warm, but not burning. He didn't want to hurt him any more than he'd already been hurt. Slowly, he took in deep breaths. 'Get ahold of yourself, Tom, just because the man of your dreams, in more ways than one, suddenly appears, doesn't mean you need to act like a schoolgirl in front of him. You pretend to be him, damn it!'

He walked back to the room to where Loki was and smiled. "Shall we adjourn to the bathing room?" He held out his hand for him, taking note of the bruises and wounds with a small crease in his brow. "I can get a first aid kit up here to help with those…" He helped him to the bathroom and stood there awkwardly. "Um… are you going to be alright here? I mean, if you needed, I can help. I could even bathe you, if that was what you were used to?"

* * *

Loki rubbed his face with his hand once as the man turned around to leave and fill the bath with water for his god of a guest. It seemed like the sight of him half-undressed was having a rather dire effect on the actor. Granted, they may have looked somewhat similar, but Loki was slightly more muscled, a bit more defined with his torso muscles than Tom was. Hearing water running in a room off to the side of the room, Loki strode over to the window and drew the expensive red curtains closed, afraid that someone looking up could be able to spot then, even though they resided on the third floor. It didn't really matter, though, since Heimdall and the ones after him would be able to locate the god no matter which ends of the realm he fled to, what aid he sought, what kind of magic or spells he wove to attempt helping himself. Putting one hand over his mouth, he shut his eyes tightly, shoving a sob back down into his throat, feeling so utterly helpless that it was destroying him, minute by agonizing minute. Drawing deep breaths to calm himself, Loki finally turned back, meandering over to stand by the bed closest to the bathroom door. And...yet, despite how horrid Loki had acted, how terrible he /would/ act in the future, what a hazard it was to be in his company, Tom was all too eager to stay here and help him, to comfort him. How could he trust it when that sort of thing had never been offered to him before? Frustration mingled now, and he began to pace in front of the bed, eyes cast down to the carpet.

Glancing back up to see Tom's smiling face beaming at him from the doorway, he couldn't help but marvel at the way the light from the barroom behind him illuminated the Brit's golden-brown curls. "Yes, of course. Thank you..." he trailed off, still half-consumed by thought. Reaching his own arm out to hold the hand [ always ready to pull him out of the dark when he felt it suffocating ] and following eagerly behind him. Glancing down and taking note of his injuries, Loki dismissed it with a brief shake of his head, eyes tracing over the way his brow furrowed in the way it did, how his face held expressions. "Midgardian healing will have no affect on me, my own repair must be performed by my own magic, but the offer is kind," he murmured, feet padding against the cool tile of the bathroom, seeing that there was a soft green towel folded over the towel rack, a cleaning rag, soap, everything he needed. Brows raising slightly at the last offer, he couldn't help but smile faintly, though his eyes were distant. "No, aid with bathing was only for my brother, as were most luxury services. I will manage on my own." he said wistfully, slender hands going down to untie the knot holding his leather pants up around his hips.

* * *

"If you're certain. Though I think it's a luxury you should have been afforded, too. If you want my help, in any way… just call." He looked at him, seeing the haunted look in his face, and decided he'd go for it. He hugged him tightly, quickly, before walking out and closing the door behind him. He smiled softly, realizing he wasn't dead, and walked down to the hall to order room service. He didn't think Loki would be up for going out to get food. He also had two pizzas delivered, just in case, and asked if someone could go get him lots of ice cream and hot chocolate. If he was going to feed a god, he might as well get all the terribly unhealthy foods and eat with him. After all, life was for the living…

* * *

"I am a Jotun prince. I do not get to have the same amount of luxuries as my brother. It was always mutually understood, I suppose. But that is not important now," he murmured, nodding in response to what Tom had said about assistance. Eyes widening in surprise at the sudden feeling of arms wrapping around him as the man hugged him quickly, but firmly, before exiting the room. Left speechless, Loki watched his back as he walked away, closing the door behind him. Smiling a bit wider now, the god unfastened his pants and stepped out of them, folding them over the unoccupied side of the towel rack. Stepping into the water, he snarled as the temperature seemed much hotter than it actually was on his Jotun-mutt skin. Gritting his teeth, it was almost painful to sink into the lukewarm water fully, hair fanning out around his face as he submerged himself. Continuing to rigorously scrub his lanky body, he made sure his hair was properly washed and conditioned before pulling the drain, staggering and almost falling suddenly as he exited the bath tub, breathing hard.

Eyes closed as he focused on gathering himself up once more, the god carefully moved over to the towel rack, drying himself and his hair thoroughly before wrapping it around his waist tightly. Exiting into the hall just outside the bathroom, he saw Tom sitting at the small table by the window, two cardboard boxes stacked one on top of the other before him. Drawing away from the doorway, Loki turned and went back into the bathroom, closing the door almost all the way shut as he conjured a pair of black fabric pants and a medieval-looking green shirt adorned with Norse markings around the collar and the sleeves, leather strings lacing around the chest area. Stepping out once more, he silently walked over to the table, pulling a chair away and sitting down. "I believe you had something to tell me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tom stared at him, wide-eyed. "I… I'm so sorry! I forgot to get you some clothes… shoot, you could have just told me, you didn't have to waste your magic… Though those do look good on you. Right." He nodded a bit before returning to the boxes, opening them and setting them on his bed, along with all the other food that had come. "Now, I didn't know what you'd like, so I just got a whole bunch of things. Most of them are kind of unhealthy, but I figured we could celebrate…" He helped him move his chair closer to the bed. "Whatever you want, you can have. And if you don't like anything… well, we can order some more. I figured that you'd like something warm to warm your skin a bit, but there's also sweet soft ice here, if things get too warm. And…. Let's see… oh, there's also pizza. It's a general favorite over here."

He watched him carefully, letting him choose something before digging into his own slice happily, still thinking. "Well, about that talk… I suppose I'm just afraid to get you angry… but what you said? About the revenge? You… you shouldn't do it. There are other ways to get your revenge, other than killing and causing mayhem. I mean, you're the Trickster God, and I understand that, but what I'm afraid you're planning may just be too much. I'm…" he sighed, putting his food down. "I'm doing a movie of you, called the Avengers. You allied yourself with these awful beings called the Chitauri, to get the power to tear your brother apart, to rule Midgard… you're so angry in it…" he could feel the tears coming. "So hurt and angry, and you lashed out at everyone… You end up losing to the very mortals you looked down on… and I… I'm afraid you're heading down that path now…"

He didn't care about the tears as he moved to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Please… don't let the fear and pain become anger… I can help… I can try… and.. and you can be better than Thor ever was! And you'll be worshipped and loved… you'll never have to worry about being in the shadows again. You didn't ask me to kneel, nor have you called me a mere mortal since I showed up… if you don't think I'm bad, maybe you could give us a chance? I can't stand to see you lose in real life… It's bad enough that I have to do it for you…"

* * *

"No, it is fine. I have already mended the more severe of my wounds, it was no waste of magic." he said in response, brushing a couple of stray strands of hair out of his predatory eyes. "But thank you for the compliment," he added, the leather strings at the neck, going down his chest a bit loose and letting the shirt hang loosely. Sitting in the chair and simply watching as Tom busied himself arranging the food on the bed now for easy access, Loki listened to the man talk about the dinner he had arranged for them both. None of it looked remotely familiar, but the varying smells of them all promised they would be at least somewhat good. Beggars couldn't be choosers, he supposed. Pulling the seat closer to the bed with ease, he smelled fresh, like pine and mountain air. "I will not be picky, I need to eat, it would be foolish not to." he murmured, eyebrow raising at the part about warm food. Obviously Tom wasn't quite aware of the effect food and conditions higher than an average "warm" had on the god. Pizza? What an odd term, Loki had never heard of it before, but he took one of the foam plates and following suit as Tom did, pulling one piece away from the round, flat food.

Afraid to get him angry? Well, this was certainly promising to be an interesting discussion so far. And Tom was half correct about what he'd just said. Eyes hardening as the actor spoke on, he couldn't help but let his mounting dissatisfaction make him clench his jaw tightly. "You may play me in a Midgardian source of /entertainment/, but your advice should be saved for when you truly understand!" he snapped, eyes vicious. "You know nothing of my plans, nor my turmoils. This is not your battle to fight, and your "Avenger" friends are not real." having quickly lost his own appetite as well, Loki unceremoniously placed his own food onto the small table to his side, temper becoming increasingly befouled. "Of /course/ I am angry! The Chituari are not worthy of being allied with. You would believe I need allies to achieve what needs to be done instead of managing on my own?" Loki's voice was beginning to rise, letting the flood of everything he'd been forced to suffer through surge and poison his thoughts and word, twisting them to be cruel.

"You would know absolutely nothing about the path I am headed upon! None of you mortals could ever stop me if I and when I have the mind to destroy you all. Neither will Thor; he and his withered old father will fall, their crowns have always been hollow, never truly fit to rule over anything, save for my life." Loki had leaned forward now, hands gripping the armrests tightly as he pinned Tom with his antagonizing glare. Taken off guard by the embrace; Loki did not return it. He had begun to trust this man, and what did he do? Attempt preaching to him that the lifestyle that was not his own fault was wrong?! Just like all the others had, refusing to accept or consider any other plausible reason. Hands still firmly clenching the wood of the armrests, he pushed Tom away from him, disgusted with himself. He couldn't let the actor be near him, he couldn't allow himself to hurt him in the future. "Do not compare me to Thor! It is not my duty to strive to work harder just so I can be above him in standards! It will never happen, and never has!" he cried out, bitter hot tears beginning to form in his eyes, so desperate and frantic with his own agony.

* * *

Tom crumpled on the ground from the push, the god being stronger than he thought. He didn't move, but kept crying. "I don't want you to get hurt! What could you do to them that would not eventually hurt you?" He got up, kneeling before Loki, his hands on the ground and his head lowered. "Please, Loki… my god… I would never lecture you… I am begging you… as the weak and pathetic mortal you believe me to be! I want your safety, I want your happiness…"

He shook as he tasted copper. He was bleeding… "I never meant that you would follow the movie, but I did mean that I think you're starting down that path… and it will only hurt more in the end… please… Just, let me try to help… let me try to show you that life isn't all that bad, that someone /can/ love you and look up to you and even worship you! You are nothing like Thor… he's so brainless and weak! He vowed to protect an entire world in our stories! You just can't do that, it's foolhardy to think you could…."

He coughed a bit, tasting more blood. Just how hard /had/ he been hit? But he refused to look up. "I don't ever want to hurt you, my lord… and I don't ever want you to hurt… I just want your happiness. That is all I have ever wanted…"


	6. Chapter 6

Loki's eyes still blazed like those of a mad dog at this point, and there were small green, fiery sparks flaming around his fingertips at this point, his hands curling on the armrest and beginning to splinter the wood. Tom had at least been moved away from him, but the tears still kept streaming from his blue-green eyes. "I could kill them, their death would bring me anything but pain!" he snarled rabidly, too intensely worked up in his current foul mood to notice that the man was now kneeling in front of him. Tensing up even more now [ if that was possible ], Loki's tone grew crueler. "You could never assure my safety, and you cannot wish for my happiness! It is more likely for Odin to be a Jotun than for you to protect me!" standing up now, he seemed to tower of the lanky man near to the ground, glaring daggers at the back of his curly-haired head.

Beyond the point of infuriating now, his temper was spreading like a wildfire throughout his brain, burning any reason there was to be found. With a low, angry growl, Loki bent down and hauled Tom up to dangle a couple of inches from the carpet by the collar of his shirt, a mean expression on his sharp features. Hesitating for a moment at the sight of blood, he watched it mix with tears before pushing on. "My actions are /not/ read by your foolish Midgardian movie! Whether it hurts more in the end or not is of no importance, I am cursed to live forever, and you will die before ever witnessing my compliance to accept life as more than a wretched nightmare!" he spat, taking angry strides forward until Tom's back hit the wall, pinned there by unimaginable strength. The droplets of blood from the actor's bitten lip were trailing down the fair-skinned throat now, making their way down to his collarbone, bright against the flesh.

"You only speak of happiness because it is your experience. Not mine."

* * *

Tom continued to cry as he was picked up, but he made no moves to stop him, instead closing his eyes lightly. When he was slammed against the wall, he opened his eyes with a gasp, but still let his hands hang loosely at his sides. He looked to him, desperate and fearful, but not for himself. "I have only ever wanted your happiness…. And true happiness has always eluded me… why does it elude you? Why can you not let me try? If I am only a mortal doomed to die soon, then so be it. Why can't you give me this, while I yet live?" He saw the sparks of magic form at his hands, and his eyes widened in wonder, not caring that he couldn't breathe. "Y-you're so beautiful… so wonderful… It's a wonder no one has ever claimed you as their own, or been claimed by you…"

He felt the tears continue to fall as he looked down from his perch on the wall to Loki, angry, infuriated, but hurt and in pain. "I will never hurt you, my lord… I don't think I could if I tried. I only love you, and though I am a mortal, I still want to protect you until this weak body is dead. I wish to try and show you a happiness that I had only fleetingly known, a happiness I long for as much as I longed for you…" He let a hand come up and hold Loki's face sadly. "I know you hurt, my lord. I wish to do what I can to ease the pain. Can you not trust me? Though you could kill me right here and now, can you not trust me?"

* * *

The god's eyes narrowed, and he had the sudden mind to just crush his throat and close off the man's windpipe right then and there, Tom wasn't struggling anyway, now was he? For some reason, it annoyed Loki that the man did not oppose him; didn't even struggle when he was pinned there, anyone else would have done so instinctively. Their eyes locked together when the actors' finally shot open at the impact of hitting the opposite wall. Did he really not hold his life in enough of a value to attempt possibly saving it? "If you, so whimsical as you are, cannot experience happiness, what in the nine realms makes you believe /I/ can?" he countered, a slight bit of the prior venom escaping his tone. "Fine. If you insist on it, and obviously would risk your life for a cause as worthless as attempting to save me, so be it. As long as you at least /try/ to realize the danger." he said in a low voice, tinged with frustration. He halted at the next words, arms trembling slightly as they began to lower, eyes widened a bit with an agonized disbelief. The word beautiful had always been spared from him and saved instead for his brother, to hear it coming sincerely from...anyone, really, was a shock. Tom no longer dangled in the air, his feet now on the ground once more as Loki drew his fingers away from the rumpled collar of his shirt.

"No-one has ever cared to have me as their claim for more than a few hours," he said, spiteful at the memories saying that brought up, the sparks dying down. Drawing away in shaky steps, he stopped only when the back of his knees hit the bed behind him, eyes on Tom, his face still burning with a strange heat from where the man's hands had touched it. "No... I cannot understand how it can be possible for you to...to actively /seek/ out my company, to enjoy it as much as you seem to." Mind still a chaotic scramble at this point, Loki glanced down at the floor, and back to the actor. "It is my wish to experience such a thing, but I can never bring Myself to harm you, intentionally. It has been far too long since I trusted, I fear I have forgotten how,"

* * *

"Do you think I don't know the danger, when I asked you to kill me?" Tom smiled reassuringly, fixing his shirt as if nothing had happened. He gently walked forward. "Now that we're past your anger, mind if I try and get to that pain in there? It's gotta be hurting…" He laughed gently as he lay Loki back on the bed and curled up next to him, holding him tightly. "You are injured, it has been a painful day, and I'm afraid I only made it worse… And I'm sorry for that, truly I am. I just did not want you to keep hiding your pain where I couldn't help you with it…" He nuzzled against him gently. "You /are/ beautiful, Loki. Everything about you. Your chaotic anger, your face, your hair, your magic, the way your eyes spark…In a way, I'm glad no one has claimed you… now I can. If you'll let me." He laughed a bit again. "And intentional harm? I think the holding me against the wall counts, but I'll keep it a secret." He smiled as he propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at him. "You are beautiful, Loki. I do not lie. And you deserve such a better life… you deserve much happiness and love, and I can only give you what my mortal body has… but you are welcome to it." He kissed his cheek gently before moving to get up. "I'll be right back. I should wash up, and change into sleeping clothes…."

* * *

Loki remained silent and pensive now, allowing his thoughts to invade once more now that they were not being so severely commanded by his rush of violent emotions. "There will always be danger, regardless of whether it is from me, or those after me. Then again, you won't be bothered by that if you can help it, so warnings serve no purpose at this point," he murmured at last, the anger in his eyes dying down temporarily. "I doubt it will be soon when I am past my anger, but you may try and do what you'd like. As for 'pain', you of all others should know I am by far accustomed to it at this point." he clarified in a tired voice now, the exhaustions of today's ordeals catching up to him all at once now. Complying in general as Tom sort of pushed / led him down until his back rested on the soft, comfortable mattress, he felt an immediate wave of exhaustion beginning to haze over his brain. He felt the heat of the actor beside him as his arms were wrapped around the dangerous god he so admired, and found it rather strange that anyone would ever treat him like this. Looking up at the ceiling, his mind felt rather idle at this point, and his only wish now was to sleep for the first time in at least more than a day.

This level of intimacy was very alien to Loki, and he wasn't sure how to respond accurately to it; at least it wasn't too incredibly uncomfortable, or at all... Only when Tom nuzzled closer to him did he turn his head to look at the coppery mop of hair, of the now smiling features. How could he bear to act in such a way after Loki's dangerous hostilities earlier? It remained a mystery to him, at best. Listening to him, they were close enough that the god was able to feel the faint rumble of the words in the actor's chest as he spoke, sparing no compliment for the trickster. "I doubt one could ever /truly/ claim me, time would whisk a mortal away, allow them to slip through my fingers as I am able only to watch helplessly. It has happened to countless other gods before," he murmured finally, swallowing afterwards. He had only ever been able to share in their grief at those times; never experiencing the joy to the other side of the coin.

Raising his eyebrows, Loki stared into the distance. "I did you no actual harm then," he spoke slowly, softly, eyes moving to meet those of the man as he propped himself up above the ravenette.

* * *

He chuckled softly. "Then I can claim you with as much as I can, for as long as I can…" He sat up slowly, moving to stand. When he was standing next to the bed, he leaned down again to brush the hair out of Loki's face smoothly. "Yes, you did harm me, Loki. I am mortal, and therefore, I can break rather easily compared to you…" He smiled at him. "But I can hold no grudges about you… I feel like I understand you, and because of that, I want to help you. I don't want the movies to become true, for they hold no happy ending for you… I want you to have that happy ending, for as much as I can try." He bent down and kissed his forehead. "Rest, my lord, while I tend to my wounds. I will be back to share the bed, unless you do not wish me to…" With that, he left, walking quickly to the bathroom and jumping in the shower to clean himself of the fear and anger that had surfaced in the room. He checked his small wound, realizing that it was just a heavy bleeder, and coughed again to clear his throat. He stretched slightly before silently heading back to the room, not glancing over to the bed until he had dressed himself. Wearing a pair of boxers, thin pajama pants, and an old undershirt, he turned back to the bed to climb in next to Loki, resuming his old position of wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

He? Claimed? By a mortal, nonetheless, and one who had spent time out of his very life studying his very existence to portray it through acting? It was all so very baffling and new to the god that he was hardly able to make sense of it all, his quick mind racing to keep up and process everything being thrown his way at such a fast pace. The touch was gentle and soothing upon his chilly skin, and he made no move to prevent it, feeling warmth blossom in the spots where Tom's skin had touched his own. "I...will make it my duty to keep myself in check so I do not bring you further injury," he murmured softly at last, the last remnants of any venom in his gaze softened and drained away by that kind smile. "Perhaps...perhaps you may understand me. You have not experienced my hardships firsthand, but you have fought so hard to make them your own, to know and try to understand just what it is like. It is also likely that I was a fool to blind myself against that possibility. While a happy ending for me is not ensured, I feel as if my presence is essential to yours..." he trailed off, surprised at that last speculation, wondering how in the world he had ever thought, much less said something as endearing and personal as that. Before the very thought had been something of a profound stupidity to him, that someone else would ever absolutely /need/ Loki to be an active part of their lives to be happy. /No, you must stay with me, Thomas. I have not felt as whole as I do now with you beside me./ Loki responded mentally, eyes following the lanky man until he disappeared into the tile floored room. Listening to the steady sound of water as Tom cleansed himself, Loki began to feel his lids growing heavy with the need for sleep.

Tugged away from the border of the abyss of sleep, Loki rolled over slowly once he realized Tom had his arms around him once again, having crawled under the covers to join the ravenette. Hesitant at first, he wrapped his own arms around the warm figure, both wanting to secure Tom to him and serve as a form of protection to the British actor, but also wishing to sink into his embrace and never leave. Startled by such thoughts, he banished them and instead opted for both before falling asleep.

* * *

Tom slept deeply, finally avoiding the nightmares that had plagued him, holding tightly to the god, and smiling in his sleep when he felt arms wrap around him. It felt so… right… to be held, to be cared for as much as he tended to care. He didn't want to wake up, but eventually his alarm went off, and he leaned over Loki to shut it off. "Sorry, milord…" he muttered, blinking sleep from his eyes. "I forgot to shut it off…. If you wish, we can still sleep." He kissed his cheek as he slunk back off of him, blinking away tears of happiness when he realized that they were both still in the bed. He had half expected to be thrown across the room when he had crawled into bed with the Jotun, and he had fully expected to wake up to an empty bed. He had been proven wrong on both counts.

He lay back down, resuming his light hold around the god and smiling softly as he remembered his words. /You could never hurt me, Loki, unless you left… I suppose you're right… I've spent too long being you, I _need_ you now…/ He looked up at him, smiling happily, forgetting the tears in his eyes. "Good morning… I hope you slept well… I suppose a mortal's skin might be a little too warm for comfort to a Jotun… perhaps I should have made sure that you were comfortable before I fell asleep…" His hand carefully brushed his hair away from his face, loving the feel of his skin and hair under his hand. He felt so… oddly maternal, caring for him and making sure he was safe and happy. But he couldn't be happier doing it. He had often been overly caring for friends and loved ones, and it had not always been accepted easily. Or at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki did not have trouble sleeping for once, no nightmares plaguing his slumber for the first time in ages. Vivid green eyes flickered open at the harsh, ugly sound of some Midgardian technology. A sort of venomous look crossed his features, and he leaned over himself, crushing it with magic until there was little left than a compressed ball of plastic and metal sitting on the night stand. Withdrawing with an almost satisfied look in his eyes, he lay back down against the soft covers and mattress with a faint sigh. "You do realize it is not necessary to address me as 'milord' all the time, Thomas. Simply because I have given you permission not to, though." he murmured at last, staring up at the ceiling of the hotel room. It was a cloudy day, so no light seeped in through the curtains and blinds, and that was the way Loki preferred it to be. Feeling the kiss on his cheek, the dark-haired male shifted and turned over on his side, watching the rather bashful man for a moment. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he had never felt the overwhelming urge to keep the Midgardian as far away from himself as possible so far yet, at first he'd been irritated, but now...now he could not place if. Stretching luxuriously, his back arched up and off the bed as he did so, glad to be in more comfortable clothing for sleeping.

"No, it is not. I've learned to deal with warmer temperatures over time. I will not break like a piece of porcelain," he replied at last, the thought coming to mind that Tom had been the only one to touch him so intimately in...much longer than he could remember, to be honest. And it was having a far less innocent effect than intended. A wicked mischievous look accompanied Loki's hand encircling Tom's wrist as he brushed the hair away from his face, shifting to prop himself up on one elbow, quite close to his face now. "Then again I've never quite /truly/ experienced the extent possible of a Midgardian's skin."

* * *

He grinned slightly at him. "I chose to call you milord because you _are_ my lord, and you deserve such respect. And I liked that alarm clock…" he blushed when Loki turned to look at him, smiling wider when he stretched. "I suppose that means you had a pleasant sleep…" he blinked when his wrist was grabbed, and he looked into his eyes, biting his lip slightly. Why was he so close? What… what was that? Extent…. Was he…

He blushed a bit. No. No way. He wasn't making sense. There was no way he was being… sexual? He looked at him, eyes wide and innocent, wondering if Loki was really doing this, or if he was just causing a mischief. He desperately tried to change the subject, not quite sure what to do. "S-So, no more sleeping for you, then… would you like to try some of the food we… _forgot_ about last night?" He didn't want to bring up last night, didn't want to make Loki angry again, but he smiled kindly, hoping to keep him calm. His head ached slightly from last night, and he had been terrified.

Still refusing to stop smiling, he gently rubbed his thumb on the back of the Jotun's hand, wondering if it would calm him enough. "I mean, we can always go get different food, or I can order more… it can be anything, really…"

* * *

"Am I now?" he said in a more or less bemused tone, watching Tom and his animated face twist into a slight smile, one of which seemed to be unique only to the Brit. Loki's eyes caught Tom watching as he stretched, and he smirked, groaning softly. Oh, how this one was seemingly so easily dominated, perhaps he could have some fun with this. He was, of course, a trickster, and that little bit of him always seemed to come out at the very worst of times. Well, for others, at least. Perhaps he'd see just how much it took to drive this little Midgardian right off the edge.

Eyebrows raising slightly, he moved in a little bit closer, finding it amusing that Tom was attempting to change the subject, and was almost visibly squirming as a result of the god's strange actions. "No. I don't think I do." he answered rather bluntly, tone rather low, and a slight look of irritation at the mention of the night before sparked in his eyes for a second until it vanished. Feeling Tom's hand on the back of his, Loki glanced down at their hands before looking back up at the actor. His free hand slid along the man's neck and jaw to tilt his chin up a bit, smirking faintly all the while. "I honestly don't believe I have any want to go anywhere else."

* * *

He was scared. He, Tom Hiddleston, actor portraying Loki, the only known mortal to piss off said god and live, the only man who could be held up by his neck with one hand and not be frightened, was afraid. He was scared out of his wits. He knew he wanted Loki, that much was obvious from his short time with him, but he figured it would remain a happy fantasy instead. And now… now Loki was… far too close for comfort. He shivered softly as his neck and head was manipulated to look up even closer at the god. He could see the smirk. Loki was looking down on him. He didn't care. It was an experiment. That's what scared him.

He never really had good relationships, for when he loved someone, he loved them, and that was that. But other people changed easily, forgetting the old-fashioned truths of "love" and "mates." He still believed in that, no matter how obsolete it seemed now. And he was scared that Loki would use that against him. He would do anything for his god, but he could not allow a night of love just for his entertainment… it would hurt him too much. If Loki wanted his body, he'd have it. But he could not give him his heart. It had been broken too many times, and he had put too much love into putting it back together again for his not-so-fictional crush.

He looked at him as openly as he could without betraying his fear and pain, and allowed Loki free reign. Even if his mind said no, his body and heart would give him anything.

* * *

Loki had never had anyone to love him properly, to show any affection that was not physical and designated to the night. Even then, it was no affection, it was simply an act carried out in the midst of boredom. How in the world would he know how to show proper love, proper emotions when he had hardly ever been exposed to it himself? And, yet, he could feel something so very strange blossoming within his chest, an overwhelming sense of...softness, for lack of a better word, a hint of euphoria. Certainly no emotion he had fallen prey to before, and it certainly confused him. A confused Loki was never a pleasant one, it ended up frustrating him to not be able to understand something, and he would spend so many nerve-wracking hours poring over what it could be; ultimately putting him in a foul mood.

Yet, he'd simply be willing to throw that all aside for this one time, his usually harsh demeanor wouldn't matter this time around, however. Hesitant at first, Loki shifted so that he was holding himself above the actor, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, a faint smile on his lip. "Don't try and hide things from me; it isn't the wisest of ideas. Something is bothering you, is it not?"

* * *

"I….. yes, my lord…" he said, shuddering at the touch on his skin. "I… hah… I am afraid that you might be playing a mischief on me… that you would use my love for you against me. I am afraid of being hurt by you, my lord… for my heart, it's … it has been hurt so many times, I do not know if the god I love will finalize its break…" he arched his back a little bit. "I love you…" he murmured. "And… I don't want to scare you away… if you do not wish for me to say it again, I won't… Just don't leave…" His hands wound around him a little bit, holding onto his shoulders. "Loki… I'm afraid of being hurt… just tell me the truth. Do you want me for one night, or longer… or… do you simply want me to shut up?"

His eyes widened when Loki moved away. "I… I don't care, really! I will do whatever you want me to, don't stop, please? I… I liked it, and well…" he blushed a bit. "I haven't been with a man in a long time. So… whatever you want, really?"

* * *

Loki's brow furrowed ever so slightly, his vivid and intense green eyes focused solely on Tom's blue ones as he listened intently. Trying to process it all at once, the ravenette was having a bit of a difficult time trying to experience and respond to all of it. These words were so heartfelt, so sincere and spoken directly from the heart that it pained him to see the Brit so visibly distressed and internally conflicted. Perhaps he had been a bit selfish, considering only his own personal wants and needs for a brief amount of time, paying no mind to acknowledge how badly it would affect the other man, and how he felt about everything. Damn, this had been why he'd always been so frustrated by emotion and feelings, it had never been his strong suit. Now, however, he was discovering that those words stirred something inside of him. Normally, the god would have paid no mind and indulged as he pleased, but something made him genuinely hesitate, not wanting to bring further harm to the actor's clearly abused heart. What he said made sense, Loki had never been taken seriously, always brushed off, never knowing the permanent affection he needed and had been deprived from so long. The two of them shared similarities that were beyond skin deep, and that almost frightened Loki.

* * *

Elbows on either side of the fair-skinned man's shoulders, his features softened a bit. It still astounded him how true and how honest those words were, his confession of love for the murderous god. "Your words hold nothing but truth. I am to blame, I did not consider how seriously you held a matter such as this, and it is understandable that you would be devastated if I took this as nothing more than a cheap bit of fun; believe me when I say that my intentions are not to abuse you, and in turn your heart," He said softly, leaning down as he spoke so his lips brushed against the pale skin of Tom's neck. "For I return your sentiment, Thomas," he finished, rising back up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "I do believe, however, that it would be in your best interest to make sure you establish what you desire clearly, always."


	8. Chapter 8

He stopped breathing for a moment as he pulled Loki's face back up to his, looking him in the eyes seriously, looking almost desperately for a lie, and let out a small sob as tears welled up in his eyes and he hugged him tight. "H-How? How can a god… the god I've only ever dreamed of? H-how can you love me, too?" He smiled widely, unable to help the tears. "I only desire to be yours, and let you be mine… I want to prove to you that you can be loved, and that I would do anything for you…" he looked back at him, still smiling. "It is not your fault I was afraid… I have never feared you… and I never will." He kissed the corner of Loki's mouth softly before pulling back with a breathless laugh. "Everything I am is yours… I do not even need to be sent to Hel when I die, my soul is yours as well. Everything I can do for you, give to you….. it shall be done…" He looked at him with wonder and love in his eyes. "My Loki… my god… my Lord. I love you with all my heart… And whatever you wish to do with me this morning, I will willingly and lovingly do. Do you wish for my body?"

* * *

Loki did nothing to resist the touch as Tom's softer hands pulled his face back up gently, those blue-green eyes of his searching so intensely for a sign of a lie, of deception in the trickster's words. Such an action was well within understanding; after all, he had not garnered such a reputation for being kind and loving, now had he? The small sob got to the raven-haired god, and he didn't want the mortal to show such sad emotions, but he figured they were of happiness when he felt himself being drawn into a tight embrace.

"I would imagine you, of all people, to expect the unexpected; especially after the events of the night before. Nothing is impossible, but I fear my emotions towards you could bring harm outside myself to you in the future," he murmured softly, rejoicing mentally in the bright, uplifting smile he saw through the shimmering tears. "I would understand your willingness to do anything for me, and I feel it within myself to do the same, but you do realize the risks here; despite the fact that you will utterly disregard them." smiling into the kiss tenderly pressed to the side of his mouth, the god lulled by that ever unique laugh of Tom's. Pausing for a moment, he dipped down to kiss him directly on the lips, softly, gently, just to start things off at a slow pace, wanting to hush the actor up temporarily and simply demonstrate the depth of his feelings.

* * *

He shook his head happily. He knew not to think something impossible now, but after last night… he doubted Loki could ever love him. And now… he felt a tear fall as he smiled wider as Loki caught him in his refusal to comply with the warnings. But he froze when Loki kissed him properly, his heart failing to beat for a few moments. Hands shaking hard moved up to gently tangle in the god's hair, as though he was afraid it was all a dream. When Loki didn't pull away or get mad at him, he felt the tears fall faster as he kissed him back, putting as much of his love and passion as he could into the slow kiss, not daring to speed it up. It was more than he could ever have asked for, and he didn't know if his god was going to stop at a kiss. He got the feeling that today… today he'd be crying more than he ever had before, and it wasn't going to be from sadness. When Loki finally pulled away, he simply lay there, gasping, his hands still massaging and pulling lightly at the raven hair. "You know? I really love your hair," he remarked giddily, unable to say much else as he smiled stupidly up at him, still a bit teary.

* * *

The mortal sure had a tendency to show an abundance of emotion, and the god briefly wondered if there had ever been a time when he'd been the same, but he truly doubted it. Perhaps this mortal would be able to coax the better side of him that had remained hidden so long. Feeling the long, slender fingers run through his dark hair, he smiled faintly into the kiss, enjoying the sensation. Hot tears brushed against the god's skin as he kissed the other man, one hand sliding up his neck to rest gently against his jaw. The need for air, however, put a stop to the kiss a bit sooner than he would have liked, and he drew back a bit, vivid eyes tracing over the planes of Tom's features. "Really, now? I'm sure that's not the only thing you'll learn to like about me," he murmured in reply, rubbing his thumb across the smooth skin of his cheek, the other hand smoothing down his chest to tug at the hem of his shirt.

* * *

He hummed softly at the feel of the cool fingers on his cheek and jaw, and he looked up at Loki happily, already content to just stare into those magical eyes that sparked with some hidden energy yet unleashed. He smiled wider when Loki stroked his cheek, and he leaned into the touch, but when he felt the other hand sliding down his chest, he breathed in shakily, eyes widening as his body trembled at his touch. "L-Loki," he breathed happily, arching into his touch. "I… I need not learn anything more about liking you… I… I already love you for everything you are… now, please…. Take me?"

* * *

Loki could feel the faint vibrations resonating from Thomas's content hum, enjoying the sensation and brushing away a loose strand of the curly dark hair from the other man's forehead, his skin holding a signature chill to it. This Midgardian certainly did seem to react quite strongly to his sexual advances, and that was something Loki was finding himself strongly gravitating towards, wanting to push the other further and further just to see how much he could coax out of the other until he was begging and pleading for more, wondering just what he could do first; the possibilities were endless. A ghost of an almost endearing smirk curved his lips faintly upwards as the trickster listened to Tom's eager words, already so full of wanting and vulnerability all for his plundering. He could make no waste if such a fine opportunity, and had absolutely no intentions on doing so. "We'll just see how much you still /love/ me by the time I'm through with you," he purred into his ear, one hand gripping the collar of his dress shirt, the other moving from the hem if the shirt to grasp a few buttons, roughly pulling them off and away from the fabric, unable to care less about the state he would be leaving the mortal's clothes in, for he had something to attend to. Soon, the shirt was completely ripped open, the god running his hands slowly down Thomas's shoulders, pulling the sleeves if said shirt down as he did so, tossing it unceremoniously to the room floor, an almost predatory gleam in his eye. Green magic seemed to be spreading across the god's own upper body, strands of sparking light seemingly disintegrating the heavy armor from his body, leaving nothing more than a dark pair of tight slacks over his long legs and a loose deep green medieval-esque shirt around his shoulders. Tracing one icy finger down the middle of his chest to the top if his jeans, Loki sat back against the man's groin, purposely grinding down as he did so, chilly digits sliding their way down past the top of his jeans and watching his expression with amusement.

* * *

Tom frowned for a moment at the wording, wondering if that meant something worse than he wanted to believe. He was no fool. Loving a god as dangerous as Loki would cause him injury. He knew that. No matter the injury, mental or physical, he would take it for the promise of love from the god. He wanted to heal him. He wanted to help him. He wanted to love him. And so he had given himself to the god. But if Loki was thinking that being bedded by the god would change his mind, he wondered if the Jotun believed him. He planned to ask Loki to show him his blue skin after this, to show that he accepted him completely, as a human, as an Asgardian, or as a Jotun. Until then, he planned to give all he could for this god. He could only hope that the god would not tire of him, or become so angered as to accidentally kill him.

With that happy thought, he kissed Loki's cheek as he sat up slightly to brush against his body, his hands roaming down his back to remove Loki's shirt, kissing his cheek once more before trailing his lips down his neck, quickly ridding him of the green tunic before working at his own pants, loosening them before chuckling softly. "I think you might have to move, love, if you want these off of me. Unless you wanted to rip these, too?" he said, smiling up at him without judgement. He wondered idly if Loki would understand teasing, or if he would take everything literally and be offended with lighthearted words. He'd ask later, unless he spoke wrong.

He laid back happily, lifting his hips as Loki removed his pants, but not reaching to rid Loki of his own breeches. He would not force his love to bare himself so quickly. It was his choice, and at his pace. To show his intentions, he brought his hands up to cup Loki's face, kissing him gently. "This is about you… whatever you need me to do, or not do… I will do what I can to please your body as much as you please my heart, milord," he murmured against his lips, looking into his eyes happily. "If you do not want to do anything, or want to bind me and hurt me, you can. If it is in my power, I will do it."

He didn't mind being naked before him. He'd sold his soul to him, so to speak, and he had given Loki himself, so he shouldn't be shy or ashamed of his body. He knew he wouldn't compare to the god, and knowing that made him more comfortable with his faults. But just the absence of a tunic on Loki left Tom breathless. He was beautiful. With everything, even the small scars that had yet to heal. Tom couldn't help slowly running his hands over Loki's skin, wishing he could follow them with his mouth. "I love you, Loki of Asgard, Loki of Jotunheim, Loki, lord of my heart," he murmured, smiling at him. "And you are beautiful."

* * *

[A/N]: To be continued! I think she's going to be responding more often now, and I'm so excited!


End file.
